Los amantes
by Anelem
Summary: Un reencuentro que han estado esperando por largos años. Y que al fin se lleva a cabo. Pov. Hermione.


Disclamer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling y a WB, todo lo demás es producto de mi cabecita loca.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto#2: "Escribiendo con colores." del foro El armario de escobas._

Debo comentar también que soy una loca fan del Dramione y al fin me anime a escribir uno, todo se desarrolla Post- Hogwarts, espero os guste. :3

* * *

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, y con la misma calma se comienzan a adaptar a la escasa luz que se cuela por debajo de la puerta y la única ventana que se encuentra en la habitación. Siento como si mil agujas se incrustaran desde el fondo de mi cráneo, la sensación es insoportable por lo que cierro los ojos nuevamente para intentar disminuir el terrible dolor.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Mi mente trabaja sin descanso, como ya es común en mí, sin embargo, no logro dar respuesta a mis preguntas, tampoco logro recordar nada, incluso he perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Han pasado horas, días, semanas, meses o tal vez años? No lo sé.

Todo se encuentra en silencio, ni siquiera se escucha el ruido del viento, ejerzo fuerza con mis brazos para levantarme, sorprendiéndome de sobre manera al descubrir que me encuentro libre, cuando por la situación creería que estaría amarrada como un animal peligroso.

Gracias a Merlín mi cuerpo me responde, mis pies buscan rápidamente el suelo y comienzan a avanzar hacia la salida del desconocido lugar, pero antes de lograr tocar el picaporte la puerta se abre estrepitosamente logrando que pierda el equilibrio y caiga de nalgas por la impresión. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, como si con esta simple acción el peligro eminente que me acecha no pudiera lastimarme, espero y espero por alguna acción de la persona que se encuentra de pie frente a mí. Pero nada pasa.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad siento una suave caricia en mi rostro y un fuerte aroma de tierra mojada, sándalo y menta inunda mis fosas nasales. ¡Oh ese olor! ¿Cuánto tiempo he añorado volver a sentir ese perfume? ¿Cuánto tiempo he soñado con recibir de nuevo otra caricia de la persona que más he amado en mi vida? Mi respiración se acelera, de pronto el oxígeno se vuelve denso y me es difícil llenar mis pulmones de la sustancia vital.

─Dra...Draco─ Mis labios se entreabren y pronuncian el nombre de la persona que tanto he extrañado.

Incluso sin verlo por miedo a que solo sea un hermoso sueño y en cuanto mis ojos se abran me despierte para encontrarme nuevamente sola en mi apartamento, percibo su sonrisa ladina, por Morgana, lo conozco incluso más que a mí misma.

─Así es Hermione, soy yo. He vuelto─ escuchar su voz es incluso más celestial de lo que había imaginado tantas noches mientras esperaba por su regreso. Por su promesa de amor hecha antes de que se marchara al fin de la guerra. Hace ya tanto tiempo.

─Abre los ojos mi amor, déjame verte y permite que tu mente me recuerde─ suspiro y niego asustada, y llevo mis manos a mi rostro para impedir que mis ojos intenten traicionarme y me alejen de este bello momento. ¡Que le den a todo el mundo!, si esto es un sueño quiero dormir eternamente.

─ ¡No! Mis ojos no se abrirán, no permitiré nunca que te esfumes, incluso si debo arrancarme las corneas, no voy a permitir que te vayas─ las lágrimas corren sin control por mi rostro, empapando mis mejillas, me encuentro tan feliz pero a la vez tan asustada.

Sus largos dedos, los mismos que tantas veces recorrieron mí cuerpo, toman mis muñecas y lentamente sin causarme ningún daño las aleja de mi rostro, niego repetidamente con mi cabeza para impedir que esta fantasía termine. Sus manos, las mimas que aquellas largas noches en Hogwarts me acariciaron hasta el más mínimo rincón de mí, toman mis mejillas y sujeta mi cabeza en una sola posición. Mi corazón se estremece y comienza a bombear con más fuerza dentro de mi pecho; el sueño cada vez se acerca más al final, lo puedo sentir, pero ¿Por qué me parece tan real ahora?

Sus labios, los mismos labios que había aprendido a reconocer con facilidad, comenzaron a dejar leves besos, sobre mi frente, mi sien izquierda y la derecha también, la punta de mi nariz, mis parpados, mis mejillas…mis labios. La sensación es incluso más gloriosa de lo que recordaba, su cálido aliento choca con el mío, confundiéndose.

─ ¿Realmente estas aquí? ¿No…no es un sueño?

─ Te prometí volver leona, estoy aquí y no me iré, te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí?

Asiento sin pensarlo y decido enfrentar mis miedos, haciendo acopio de la valentía que siempre me ha caracterizado. Mis ojos se entreabren con lentitud y logro enfocar una sombra hincada frente a mí. ¡Es real! ¡Él ha vuelto, ha cumplido su promesa! Termino de abrir mis parpados de par en par, para encontrarme con él, con mi amor, salto a sus brazos, los mismos brazos que tantas noches me habían cobijado del frio. Mi cuerpo reconoció al suyo como su dueño encajando como si de dos piezas de puzzel se trataran.

─ Te he extrañado tanto, Draco. De verdad no sabes cuánto tiempo anhele este momento─ me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y deposita un suave beso en mi cabeza.

─ Si me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti, creo que me hago una idea─ dice con su característico tono de suficiencia.

Sonrió ampliamente, levantando mi rostro para verlo y buscando sus labios con desesperación, después de cuatro largos años mi sueño se ha vuelto realidad. Mi amor ha vuelto a mí y esta vez para siempre.

─ Draco…─ susurro contra sus labios.

El aludido me mira como tantas veces lo ha hecho en el pasado, con esa mirada tan distinta a la que ofrece a todos los demás. Una mirada llena de todos esos puros sentimientos que un día una leona, princesa de Gryffindor había logrado encontrar en una serpiente, príncipe de Slytheryn.

─ Te amo─ susurro antes de unir nuevamente nuestros labios, por ahora nada más es importante que nosotros, ya llegara la hora de enfrentar la realidad. Pero todo a su tiempo. A fin de cuentas el tiempo es nuestro aliado ahora.

* * *

¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Not bad?

¿Como os a parecido?


End file.
